Through the Sacred Lands
After binding the Ark in The Seventh Path, you will be in The Sacred Lands, the final location of the game. You can explore this level until the very end, at which point there is a World Map teleporter you can use right before the point of no return. To get back to The Sacred Lands, you must go through The Sixth Path to The Final Fortress to The Seventh Path. Exploring the Sacred Lands Inside The Sacred Lands follow the path, which is linear. Use the devices to teleport between locations. Refer to the maps below. :PC Rare Monster Glitch: Sometimes the rare monsters will be invisible, as if they didn't spawn. You can Timeshift at their location, link them (you'll hear the link sound), then start the battle to fight them. Alternatively, you can save your game inside the Sacred Lands, then reload it; this causes the rare monsters to appear and properly function in the level. At the end of The Sacred Lands you will find a large door, along with a teleporter that will take you back to the World Map. This is your final chance to turn back and complete any unfinished business. Otherwise, enter the large door to begin the end. The Final Fight After entering, a cutscene before the final battle will begin. Rush enters a large room with a spinning device of some sort. The Conqueror is in the middle of it. David asks the Conqueror what his game is. The Conqueror says he wishes to release Remnants from the hands of men. Men have become too dangerous, willing to use the Remnants to destroy the world. David questions the Conqueror's low view of humanity. The Conqueror affirms that it is his duty, as a Warden of the Remnants to prevent humanity's ill-use of the Remnants. Rush speaks up saying there is something in Elysion that can release all the Remnants. The Conqueror then says that with the activation of the machine he's standing by, all Remnants can be released. He also mentions Rush should know this, since this wasn't his task originally to complete. David asks about Hermeien, why the Conqueror imbued him with that power. The Conqueror says he wanted to see what releasing Remnants upon humanity would do. Thankfully, it merely consumes the human. Rush then says he will protect his friends and family no matter what. The Conqueror accepts Rush's position, and engages him in battle. the next cutscene details for a video of this event. The final fight begins with facing Castanea and Roeas. The Conqueror will enter the fight once they are defeated. There are different "versions" of the Conqueror available. See his page for more details. After killing the Conqueror, the final cutscene will begin. With the Conqueror nearly destroyed, he summons his last power to attempt to set all Remnants free. Irina fights back, using her power, but she isn't strong enough. The Conqueror tells Irina that she is merely being used as a tool, and then he pushes her back. Rush realizes he must act to save humanity and goes into a rage seeing Irina on the ground. He lunges at the Conqueror, deciding to destroy all Remnants, including himself, to save the world. He says his goodbyes saying it will be ok. Then he obliterates himself and the Conqueror in a burst of pure energy. David and Irina, both crying, scream to Rush as he disappears. Next, an epilogue of sorts plays showing the world after the Remnants are all gone. A final song is sung, reflecting the uncertain melancholy of the world. :A silence from creation's womb :Contributes to the sense of gloom :The plight of sentient beings :Belies the good :Within each one of you :A universe awaits its birth :Alas your sleeping souls :Still stumble on your roads of rage :Sorrow, no more :Erase your lust for war :I know your truth :Your destiny's cure :Forbid your sins :To live again in time :Noble, righteous hearts could shine The credits roll along with images and music medleys. Be sure to watch after the last bit of credits hear a final story reveal. Congratulations, you just finished The Last Remnant, one of the greatest JRPGs ever made! PC Only: After the game credits you can save the game with a Game Completion save. This enables a New Game Plus mode. Read all about it on its page. Category:Storyline